


In Vino Veritas - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: My take on Lucifer's drunk texts.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Consort Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	In Vino Veritas - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a fast on for me, because well, I kept it under 4000 words guys, go me! :D 
> 
> In any case, this is for @xeasli on Twitter who created this adorable drunk Lucifer fanart, and when they requested a fanfic about this subject; well, here we are! 
> 
> Enjoy this little bit of angst fluffy goodness, I'm still working on the other two pieces I have going! Thank you to my group members for helping me outline this so that I wouldn't turn into a fifty page epic as is my habit! Thank you to Emma for help with the text because a bitch has yet to get them, and I'm feeling the loss of them acutely right now. Also, thanks to Amanda because she's awesome and needs to be acknowledged every single time for being my BFF and listening to my talk about Lucifer's character development. 
> 
> -WEM

**_In Vino Veritas_ **

****

Rosa stepped out of the vehicle after Lucifer pulled her door open for her. She’d accepted the invitation because; well, she accepted the invitation because she’d formed the pacts, they’d committed to their agreement, but she still didn’t trust him. This was more a gesture, an olive branch from them both to try and get to know one another. She’d picked a red dress, it was a midi length, sweetheart neckline, off the shoulder and long sleeved. The dress hugged her body, and she’d worn a pair of gold metallic heels. She’d coiffed her hair into a simple French twist but was otherwise unadorned. Her pinup worthy red lip and eyeliner were perfectly suited for the date, and though she was already six feet, she didn’t mind the added three inches from the heels. 

With the heels, she was at almost eye level with Lucifer, and when meeting his piercing red gaze, it was better done from a place of equal standing; literally. He’d looked her over when he’d first stopped at her room, at first, looking surprised, and then looking pleased, but he’d said nothing. Rosa sighed, she was there to play a part, she would not disappoint because she gave her word to try; though she very much doubted he would do the same. 

His hot and cold treatment of her grated, but it always did. He didn’t seem in any hurry to change that; she figured his interest in her was purely carnal and outside of that her feelings mattered little. It was too late now; she’d already given her promise; she would keep it. They made their way up the steps to the front doors of Ristorante 6. He once again, opened the door for her, motioning her in. They walked past the coat check and into the foyer of the restaurant. They did not have long to wait, as the Prince was already seated. Rosa was ushered toward the back of dining room, where the Prince was holding court with several other demons. 

As Lucifer approached, the conversation seemed to die down, leaving Lucifer and Diavolo to exchange pleasantries. Diavolo turned his attention to her and smiled in greeting, before asking her to sit and join them. Lucifer pulled out her chair, helping her sit before sitting to her left. He was now closer to the Prince than she was. Rosa was handed a menu, skimmed it, knowing what she wanted to eat. The demons at the table began to converse again, ignoring her entirely. 

This suited her just fine, the last time Rosa attended a dinner with the Prince present, it ended terribly. This time, she’d dressed up for the occasion; she was enjoying her fucking dinner. After the waiter came about to take their order, the Prince turned his attention toward her, and she knew from that point on, she wouldn’t be ignored, fucking hell. 

“You look beautiful, Rosa,” the Prince said conversationally. It was a compliment one usually gave women, it was empty, or maybe it wasn’t Rosa didn’t care much, at this point, she would take the civility where it came. 

“Thank you, my Lord,” she said quietly with a nod and a polite smile. Two of the male demons looked her over, their dinner party mates did the same. No hostility, but they did not want to remember she was present. She was presented to them, and she did her best to remember their names; though she would forget them as soon as she left this dinner party. Lucifer beside her conversed with them with comfort as the Prince held a conversation with her. 

The evening wore on, she was pleasantly surprised; nobody was outwardly rude, and she would take that and call it a success. As their main course came about, Diavolo laughed and said to Lucifer, “You can handle many things, but your Demonus is not one of them!” he joked, making the other four demons around them laugh politely as the looked to Lucifer. 

Rosa snuck a look to her dinner date, and something within her _knew_ just _knew_ he was not going to take that sitting down. She took a sip of her wine just as Lucifer said, “I would hate to make a liar of our Lord, but,” he motioned to a waiter who stopped and walked over immediately. 

“Yes, my Lord?” the waiter asked Lucifer with his head slightly bowed. 

“Two bottles of Demonus, please,” Lucifer requested before looking to Diavolo, “I can finish that bottle whole, and walk out of here in my own volition, I task my Lord to do the same.”

Diavolo laughed good naturedly, clearly, happy with the challenge, “Now this night has gotten interesting! I accept that challenge, now, what should the forfeit be?” he asked Lucifer with a grin. 

Lucifer turned to Rosa and asked, “Perhaps we should let Rosa decide.”

Rosa blinked looking between Lucifer and the Prince and she shook her head, “I’m not touching this with a ten-foot poll,” her voice was filled with dry amusement. 

Diavolo laughed, “I agree, we will let you decide, give a think, while I drink him under the table. I may have to take you home myself,” he teased causing the other demons to laugh, though she knew it was more to please the Prince than have a good-natured moment with her. 

As the Princes guests’ attention reverted to the Prince and their previous conversation, Lucifer leaned into her and said whisper soft, “You would deny me?”

Rosa turned to him and smirked, “On principle,” she whispered back in reply with a small chuckle. He was dangerously close, so close she could see the length of his eyelashes with clarity. If they leaned in just a few inches, they’d be kissing; she picked up her wine goblet and took another sip. 

“Pick a forfeit for each of us, I know you; you must have something you would like me to do?” he whispered again, his tone was far from suggestive. If she didn’t know better, she would call it innocent pliant, even; she knew better. 

“I don’t think I know either of you well enough to suggest a forfeit good enough to merit this…challenge, which by the way, you are only taking out of sheer, _pride_ ,” she whispered with a chuckle. 

“Very well, perhaps you are not familiar enough with either of us, with _me_ , yet, so I will make an allowance, between you and me, what should my forfeit be,” he asked again, his interest piqued by her reticence. Shy she most certainly was not, Lucifer knew. Controlled, lashing out with precision, that was her game. He did not admit to her how much he enjoyed those moments. Her sharp mind and quick wit were a pleasure; he wanted to see her flex them more often. 

Rosa sighed, “Why are you so insistent on this?” she asked turning to face him completely, regretting the decision entirely. She’d been able to focus on keeping her wits about her because she was looking at her plate, or at the restaurant in general. Looking right into his eyes was another matter altogether. He had the hypnotic quality of what she was told cobras had on their prey. Foolishly, she’d walked into the trap that was his gaze. 

“I’m curious,” he said simply, though he knew the reason was far more complicated. Too complicated to evaluate at a dinner party with mixed company, he mused. Her eyes were searching his, they stopped and focused again. She must’ve thought she found purchase on something. 

“You're fishing to see what I think of you; if you’re so interested, _Lu,_ why don’t you ask me outright?” she asked with curiosity of her own. Lucifer narrowed his eyes a fragment. Rosa knew she’d guessed his game. His eyes were now once again shielded, and Rosa knew the snap back would come. Every time they traded barbs, matched wits and she scored a point, he would reply acerbically. She didn’t think it was because he disliked being outsmarted; he disliked being _vulnerable_. 

The waiter returned then with the two bottles of Demonus calling Lucifer’s attention back to the table, his demeanor changing entirely as he turned his attention back to the Prince. “Well, it’s about time we began, no?” he asked with a good-natured smile Rosa knew was completely feigned. 

Rosa smiled at the Prince and said, “I still insist you choose our forfeit before we leave!” he said good naturedly. Rosa hated being put on the spot, and it seemed to be what the Prince did best. She wanted to beat him at his own game; yet it would pose more a risk to her than keeping quiet. 

“You may have to ask for the keys; we’ll be waiting awhile,” she shot out with amusement before thinking about it making Diavolo’s eyes crinkle as he laughed. 

“If that’s what it takes,” he teased, making Rosa want to retort but she bit her tongue and simply laughed, she had to think of something, _anything_ that wasn’t foolish or inane, but there was nothing she wished either of them to do enough as incentive. 

They started drinking, Rosa hardly paid attention, though halfway through their bottles, Rosa was getting an inkling that Lucifer may not make it. The Prince didn’t look to be in any better condition, but he was certainly holding his drink better than Lucifer. Rosa dreaded it would not end well for the Lord of Pride. 

The four guests had already bid their farewells, the restaurant was emptying slowly, and she knew if she didn’t come with a forfeit soon, they may wait longer. They were 2/3rds of the way through their bottles now. Lucifer seemed to be doing better, of which she was pleased. She was not looking forward to helping him home should he be worse off. 

She then looked to them both as she rested an elbow on the table, placing her chin on said hand. “So, how do you all plan on getting home?” her tone was full of dry amusement. 

“I will be fine,” said the Prince with an easy smile before he replied, “You really do look beautiful in your dress, you know, you have this elegant way about you, you do so effortlessly,” he admitted as he took another drink, forgoing a cup now, and drinking straight from the bottle.

Rosa froze, she didn’t quite know what to do with that praise. Thanking him seemed rather anticlimactic to such high praise, but ignoring it was equally unthinkable. She went to reply when Lucifer replied as well.

“I agree, when I set sight on her this evening, I knew, I just _knew_ she would be the most beautiful woman in the room,” Lucifer gushed making Rosa’s blush heightened. 

“Smart too, the other students seem to like her too, we’re glad to have you here, Rosa,” said Diavolo with an easy smile. 

Rosa knew at that moment; Lucifer had been played, and by a master. He was no more affected with his drink than he’d been at the beginning. He simply _knew_ Lucifer would never turn down a challenge like that, especially with _her_ present. “I’m going to pick a forfeit for Lucifer, aren’t I?” she asked the table, Diavolo grinned. 

“Did I not say you were smart?” Diavolo replied charmingly. 

Lucifer frowned, “Nonsense,” he slurred. He knew as he took that last drink in the bottle; he was done. He could tell now Diavolo had a higher resistance to alcohol than he’d wagered. He looked to Rosa who looked amused, and he had to admit, seeing her smile was worth it.

Rosa looked to him and chuckled, “Lu, you’re about to tip over, and I’m tempted to push,” she said with a lopsided smile.

“I dare you to try,” he teased, he’d pull her with him, Lucifer thought. He was drunk, yes, but he was still faster than she was. 

Rosa sobered some and shook her head, “Oh no, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Your forfeit, Rosa?” asked Diavolo with a smirk. 

Rosa breathed out and said, “He has to be nice to all of his brothers, despite _anything_ they do, for a whole day,” she said with a chuckle. 

Diavolo burst out laughing at Lucifer’s look of sheer inebriated loathing he cast Rosa. 

Rosa gave Lucifer a toothy grin, “You should have left me out of it, Lu, I cannot wait to see this,” she teased. 

“Brat,” Lucifer grumbled, “You should have included yourself in that; I may just take it out on you!” he said as he swayed in his chair 

Diavolo laughed as he clapped his hands together once and said, “It’s time for you to get home, Lucifer, I am sure I can count on you to assist him.” Rosa inwardly groaned. Of course, she had to help him back. 

“Naturally,” she said before she looked to the Prince and pointedly narrowed her eyes, “We’re all just a chess set to you, aren’t we?” her question did not catch him off-guard. He’d anticipated this as well. 

Diavolo smiled and replied, “A good King moves very little, and lets the rest of the pieces work as he desires.”

“I see, well, this Queen is taking your Rook home,” she said coming to her feet as she looked to Lucifer who looked more dazed now than he’d looked moments ago.

“Come on, Lu,” she urged gently, he did as she insisted, coming to his feet, swaying some as he looked to Diavolo, “I will see you later, my Lord.”

Diavolo nodded as he waved them off. Rosa bid her farewell as she took Lucifer’s right hand, leading him slowly out of the closing restaurant. 

As they walked out of the restaurant, she was about to call the driven he was allotted but he shook his head, “No, I want to walk home, I need to…because if I don’t, the little bastards will never let me live it down,” he growled as he began walking off in the wrong direction. 

Rosa caught up with him and stopped him, “We live that way,” she motioned in the opposite direction with a smirk. 

He grunted as he headed in the right direction. She walked beside him, it was going to be a pain to walk with three-inch heels for over twenty minutes but, she was happy to be out late. She did not make a habit of going out for walks. Rosa was advised against it anyway. 

“You really are a vision in your dress,” he said abruptly, making Rosa focus on him again after focusing on making sure they were headed in the right direction and that Lucifer wouldn’t end up doing a faceplant on the pavement. 

“Thank you,” she said politely and figured it would be the end of that. 

“No, I want to know how that makes you feel, I hate that, you know?” he murmured. 

“You hate what?” she asked with a cocked brow and a confused twist to her lips. 

“I hate that _polite_ and reserved smile of yours, the one you give me, when you just want to get through talking to me to move on with your day,” he admitted bitterly. 

Rosa frowned, _Is he still fucking drunk, that’s a highly specific grievance. Of course, only his gorgeous ass would be a functioning drunk,_ she thought in annoyance. “Well, talking with you is most of the time a pain in the ass, I don’t know why you hate my putting up the pretense to like it,” she scoffed as they walked. 

“I prefer _this_ to your polite indulgence,” he growled, swaying on his feet for a few steps. 

“Lucifer, this entire situation is polite indulgence. I wouldn’t walk through the streets back _home_ with my family, if they were this drunk, what you don’t like, is not getting a rise out of me like you do your siblings. Don’t think I don’t see what you do; tip them off balance by being an overbearing ass, so you can deflect and hide your real intent, save me the theatrics,” Rosa groused, not feeling all that accommodating. 

Lucifer surprised her by laughing. Rosa gave him a narrowed look, “Now what did I say to amuse you,” she said in annoyance. 

“You have no idea, how many would fear telling me this to my face,” he said with a lopsided grin, making Rosa inwardly groan. _Fucking asshole knows how good looking he is, Rosa, don’t for one moment forget it!_ She thought, gathering her wits. 

“Yeah, well, many don’t have the protection of being part of a program your King is running. I’d say it affords me some shit talking wiggle room,” she muttered, holding him steady as he tipped and nearly walked into a gutter full of water. 

He laughed again, “You’re adorable when you are annoyed,” he said jovially.

“I will let your Seraphim ass fall in that gutter, don’t think I won’t,” she warned with narrowed eyes. 

“No, you won’t,” he teased leaning forward toward him as he said, “You won’t, because it isn’t in you,” he purred with a dazzling smile.

Rosa sighed; this was not looking good for her. “I, err, will let you think what you want on that, come on,” she motioned pulling him along again. They still had another ten-minute walk through a forest, and she wanted to get through this evening without doing something stupid; like kissing _him_ stupid. 

Why couldn’t he keep being the arrogant asshole she knew he could be? She needed to remember that at end of the day; he wouldn’t treat her any different in the, proverbial, ‘light of day’. The moment he sobered up, he’d be back on his bullshit and she’d hate herself for thinking for one moment that he would be any different. 

As Lucifer was pulled along, he replied, “I don’t want you to hate me,” he whispered.

Rosa shook her head, “I don’t hate you; I don’t trust you, or your motives. You, confuse me, and I’m through with men toying with me as a pastime,” she sighed in frustration.

“I am no man,” Lucifer said coldly, stopping entirely, jolting her to a halt. She turned to face him; her eyes narrowed.

“I’ve seen no difference in your behavior, Lucifer, so if your wish is to avoid being piled in with the rest of the assholes who wanted a good look at my ass before they went about their day; you may want to condense all that bullshit you’ve been putting me through,” she replied back firmly. 

He smirked at her again, “So, if I do that, I can take a good look?” his smirked melted into a sensual smile, making Rosa growl. 

“No!” she whispered harshly before she turned on her heel and began walking back to the House without him. If he was sober enough to do that; he could make it the last five minutes to the House. She was done with his games. 

He caught up with her in seconds, startling her, “You have a short temper, I was not aware of that,” he said as he turned her to face him. 

“You don’t know much about me, Lu,” she replied with a shake of her head, “Doesn’t matter though, I’ll be gone in a few months,” she muttered turning to leave. 

Lucifer held her fast and said, “Stop hiding from me, I do not like it.”

Rosa frowned, “Your inability to see what’s in front of you, because you want to keep appearances, doesn’t mean I’m hiding who I really am, Lucifer. You just don’t care to see it, because you can’t use it, what does me being kind to others, or being good at writing reports, or being able to see through bullshit, even _yours_ do for you? Nothing, it does nothing, so you don’t see it worth acknowledging. Can we please just go inside? I have been walking in heels all this time, and I just want to go inside,” she half-laughed, though there was little to no amusement in it. 

“I am sorry, for ignoring your qualities,” he said somberly. 

Rosa was not expecting that. It was contrite and honest; it was plain to see. She didn’t know what to make of it until he moved closer leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the left cheek. 

“Thank you, for being so lovely to me, even when I did not deserve your kindness,” he whispered against her left ear, before he started swaying his way toward the House. 

Rosa stayed in place, touching the left side of her face, wondering where she had miscalculated his opinion of her. She turned slowly, hoping the blush she knew was on her face the moment his lips touched her ebbed enough to hide from him. 

Lucifer was having trouble making it up the steps to the front door when she caught up with him, helping him up to the landing and through the front door after she took out her key. As they walked through the front doors, Rosa was glad to see everyone was in their rooms. She did not want to explain why she was walking the Avatar of Pride to his room by the hand. 

Rosa helped him up the steps toward his side of the House. They walked down the hallway, not speaking now, since it appeared to Rosa; they’d said everything needed to be said. As they arrived at his door, she motioned to him, “Well, here you are, I, err, wouldn’t expect those next 24hrs to start tomorrow, you’re probably going to be hungover as fuck, tomorrow,” she teased with a laugh. 

“Your amusement at my potential pain, is annoying,” he muttered. 

“Oh, good, I’d have to lambast you with pleasant attention,” she said with a wave, “Well, goodnight, I guess,” she said starting to walk away before she did something she would regret. 

Lucifer watched her leave, there was more he wanted to say, he frowned as he opened the door and stepped into his room.

Rosa made it to her room and groaned out her frustration. She’d removed her shoes as she’d come down her own hallway. Grateful to be done with that entire ordeal. She began to undress; getting ready for bed was comforting. As she washed her face, she heard her DDD ding multiple times. She smirked, it was probably Simeon with his stickers and emojis. He was adorable with that, but she’d never tell him that. It seemed rude to tell an Angel they were adorable when they were older and smarter than she. 

As she dried her face, she walked over to her phone only to realize the text were from _Lucifer_ himself. She opened the chat window and swallowed as she read;

_Lucifer: Let me tell you, I’m also really happy you’re down here with us._

_Lucifer: …_

_Lucifer: Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins…?_

_Lucifer: Oh, right, I did…._

_Lucifer: My bad. Ah, my head is spinning._

_Lucifer: Good night, Rosa._

Rosa gasped as she read the last message, reading it once, twice, thrice. Why would he say that? Was it just in that casual-no, he didn’t talk to her like that? She read it again,

_Lucifer: Love you._

“Oh fuck,” she sighed, trying to keep her racing heart in check. Why would he do this to her? Was this who he was? Why did her heart hurt at the thought of his not meaning it? Was it because…?

“I love you too,” she whispered aloud, covering her face with her hands. 

Rosa was doomed. 


End file.
